The present invention relates to a switch mounting structure in which a switch for turning on or off automotive indoor lights such as the room lamp attached to the middle portion of the roof of the automobile room, the map lamp provided forwardly of the driver's seat or the like is readily, without the use of screws or the like, mounted to the housing in which said lights are accommodated.
The map lamp is taken, as an example, out of automotive indoor lights with reference to FIG. 9 and FIG. 10.
A housing 1 of synthetic resin has a lamp 2 mounted therein with a transparent or translucent lens 3 being secured to the front thereof. Said housing 1 has a push switch 4 (hereinafter referred to simply as a switch) mounted for turning on or off said lamp 2, said switch 4 having a base extension 41 secured thereto by means of screws 5 to a platform 11 integrally formed in one longitudinal portion of said housing 4. A switch button 6 is fitted to the lever 42 of the switch 4 such that the housing may be operated from the front side.
The terminal (not shown) of the thus constructed switch 4 is electrically connected between the power source (or the automotive battery) and said lamp 2 such that said switch 4 takes an ON position to turn on the lamp 2 when the switch button 6 is pressed and an Off position to turn off the lamp 2 when said button 6 is pressed again.
Thus, said switch 4 has problems such as the need for screw tightening work at the time of assembly thereof during the manufacture, incurring an expensive investment cost in equipment such as a nut runner in addition to a troublesome and time consuming operation such as a screw tightening work with the result that the increase in the manufacturing cost is involved.